Upside Down, el blog de Yugi D
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: U.D es la redacción de algunos eventos en la vida de Yugi Diane Hidaka a los 20 años de edad. Comienza con la interrupción de su rutina diaria, cuando unos viejos amigos de ella regresan a vivir a la ciudad de Domino. Se trata de los hermanos Sugaya: Kentarou, Yuiichi y Misao. Las cosas han cambiado, pero Yugi D descubrirá de qué complicado modo, lo han hecho.
1. Prólogo

- **Prólogo**

Han pasado 4 años y medio, desde la ruptura de Yuiichi y Yugi D. En un viaje al comienzo de su relación, no existía más que la emoción y el deseo de compartir el día a día en mutua compañía, para intercambiar gestos, palabras, risas, cambios de opinión. Así resultó para los jóvenes amantes… Como primer novio, Yuiichi logró mucho más que romper el grueso cascarón de indiferencia de la callada muchacha, obligándole a no temer ser sincera con sus sentimientos, hubo incluso más. A lo largo de la relación, nacieron fuerzas inconscientes en la mente de Yugi D. que, transformaron su semblante apático a uno más cálido, más feliz. Lo que tardaba en prepararse cada mañana ya no importaba; el halago de su compañero al verla vestir más simple y femenina, superando un armario gótico y ostentoso, se fue estableciendo como un apetito propio. Sin aceptarlo, jamás aceptándolo, Yugi D cambió por aquella relación. Desde los 15 años, ya no temía hablar sobre sus preocupaciones, ya no necesitaba fingir tranquilidad ante todo, tenía la confianza de que alguien la escucharía, quien fuera. Después de la partida de los hermanos Sugaya hacia la ciudad de Sendai, Yugi D no perdió tiempo llorando la ruptura, las cosas eran como eran y lo aceptó como una de las partes 'crudas' de la vida.

Sin embargo, la historia de amores de Yugi D no había comenzado y finalizado con Yuiichi; en un momento de su vida, poco después de cumplir 18 años, su hermano mayor Atayami intentó cocinar la cena un día, lo que tuvo como resultado un incendio en la cocina de la residencia Hidaka. Un valiente y joven voluntario de bomberos intentó tranquilizarla con una cortesía única, cuando las llamas ya habían cesado, mientras la muchacha se mostraba furiosa con su hermano mayor. No era el joven más apuesto, pero su ternura contrastante a su valentía, conquistaron el corazón de Yugi D para concretar una breve relación de 6 meses. Un segundo exnovio, un segundo romance acabado, un tercer abandono. Yugi D tenía la madurez para comprender que las cosas ocurrían fortuitamente. No había motivo para pensar que el abandono de todo hombre en su vida fuese a consecuencia del abandono por parte de su padre. Si caía en aquello, sería la presa de las escuelas de psicología y no tenía tiempo que perder en un tratamiento de salud mental; su manera de pensar era rebuscada, pero jamás permitió, fuera enfermiza.

Cambios de personalidad, intereses y personas en su vida: No fue extraño que todas esas fugaces, cambiantes y extrañas sensaciones la llevaran a querer ser escuchada, fue así como nació su popular blog en línea 'Upside Down' y el éxito fue tal, con una importante base de mil seguidores, que tras las doscientas primeras entradas, nació una secuela de su blog llamado 'Upside down with mercy'. En él, criticaba un sinnúmero de tópicos, intereses adolescentes y opiniones, siempre dando un análisis de los temas con un toque de irreverencia. En otras entradas, se permitía escribir pensamientos y anécdotas, preguntando si había alguien más con sus inquietudes.

Pero Yugi D. ya cumplió 20 años, momento de su vida, en el que las prioridades se concentraban en sus estudios de _artes dramáticas_ en la Universidad de Domino y para sustentarse en ella, atendía mesas sobre ruedas en una fuente de sodas, llamada _SugarFirst _(砂糖第一), todas las mañanas hasta el mediodía. Su círculo social consistía en un par de meseras que trabajaban junto a ella, y algunos compañeros de universidad con intereses similares. Si era honesta consigo misma, ninguno de ellos llenaba el espacio de un mejor amigo, no existía en esos momentos alguien, con quien poder contar incondicionalmente.

En cuanto a su familia, en ese entonces, seguía viviendo con su madre Gis, en Domino City, a diferencia de Atayami, quien se había mudado hacía un par de años, junto a su novia, a la ciudad de Tokio para terminar sus estudios. Finalmente Gis ha conseguido superar los empleos recurrentes que la mantenían lejos de casa, para optar a un ascenso con oficina propia en una empresa de eventos cercana, por lo que podía pasar más tiempo en casa. Aun así, Atayami solía viajar junto a Mitzu un par de veces al mes desde Tokio, para visitar a su madre y hermana.


	2. Los Sugaya de Regreso

- Los Sugaya de regreso

Un día lunes al mediodía, encontramos a Yugi D. en su lugar de trabajo, justo antes de ir a cambiarse para terminar su turno, cuando de pronto, para su gran sorpresa, pudo ver a Kentaro y Misao sentados en una mesa de la terraza. Parecía una eternidad desde que se mudaron a la lejana ciudad de Sendai, así que no pudo creerlo de inmediato. Al acercarse, Kentarou se puso de pie para estrecharla en un inesperado abrazo amistoso. 'Vaya, pero qué impresión haz dejado, Yugi D. Estás mucho más alta y desarrollada' le dijo el Sugaya con tono confianzudo. '¡Kentarou… Misao! ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?' le respondió ella recuperando el aliento. 'Hola Yugi D, sólo vinimos a visitarte, no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado' le dijo Misao con una sonrisa sarcástica. La más pequeña de los Sugaya llamó especialmente su atención, su cambio era radical, ya no portaba esa apariencia pálida y enfermiza de hacía años atrás. Sus acentuadas curvas, forma de vestir y un par de piercings demostraban que ya era toda una mujer, y parecía ser que estaba recuperada de las enfermedades que la condenaban a residir gran parte de su infancia en clínicas y hospitales. 'Ya en serio, porqué han venido desde Sendai, es toda una sorpresa, aún no puedo creerlo' dijo Yugi D algo sobreexcitada, por lo que los hermanos se sonrieron. 'Te sorprenderás de escuchar que me he graduado en Psicología, en la Universidad de Tohoku y me han ofrecido una oferta de trabajo aquí en Domino, al parecer me quedaré un par de años' declaró Kentarou. Por otro lado, el mayor de los hermanos Sugaya no había siquiera cambiado su estilo de peinado, sólo su vestimenta formal acusaba los años que habían pasado por él. 'Eso es fantástico, Kentarou, pero pudiste haberlo mencionado antes ¡Sólo charlamos en línea, hace dos días!' le reclamó ella, a lo que Kentarou respondió, levantando los hombros y diciendo 'Sorpresa'. 'Oigan y… ¿dónde está Yuiichi? ¿Ha venido también?' preguntó Yugi D, intentando fingir calma, puesto que desde el minuto en que vio a los hermanos, una emoción interna se apoderó de ella, ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a su exnovio. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, y Yugi D se sorprendió ante las caras afligidas que se dibujaron, dándole a entender que algo malo había ocurrido con Yuiichi. Yugi D se dejó llevar por el silencio y dibujó un semblante asustadizo antes de escuchar la respuesta de Misao: 'Sólo bromeamos, él está en casa, desempacando sus cosas'. De un segundo a otro, Yugi D se avergonzó por su propia ingenuidad. 'Supongo que querrán verse después de todo este tiempo' agregó Kentarou y como si hubiese sido planeado, la pareja de hermanos comenzó a hacer morisquetas y sonidos para molestarla.

Esa noche, Kentarou invitó a Yugi D. a su antigua casa, para hacerles algo de compañía a los hermanos. En el camino, platicaron amenamente y Kentarou pudo confirmar la impresión que había tenido del cambio de Yugi D. Su personalidad era muy diferente, pasó de ser una niña seria y callada a una joven amistosa y energética, y eso no le parecía nada de mal. Tras llegar, tomaron refrescos en el pórtico y Kentarou le habló sobre una fiesta de bienvenida que ex-alumnos de DominoX estaba planeando para ellos, el próximo sábado, la cual se celebraría ahí mismo, en su casa. Yugi D prometió asistir, mostrándose convencida, no había nada de malo en ver caras antiguas para variar. Esa noche, Yuiichi no apareció, hasta que fue momento de marcharse.

De vuelta en casa, Yugi D se preguntaba si Yuiichi tendría ganas de verla y dudaba si acaso volverían a aflorar sentimientos, pero eso lo confirmaría tras su reencuentro... Si es que llegaba a ocurrir pronto.

"_De pronto, siento que algo grande ocurrirá, algo emocionante que romperá mi rutina._

_No es que no esté conforme con una marcha tranquila, pero desearía correr descalza otra vez._

_Espero estar cuerda para enfrentar un nuevo reto y salir victoriosa si se trata de una derrota_

_¿Alguna vez te sentiste de esta forma?..."_

El día Martes siguiente, _SugarFirst_ estaba completamente lleno, lo que tenía a las meseras patinando de un lado a otro, sin descanso. Yugi D se encontraba sirviendo pedidos dentro de la fuente de sodas_,_ cuando sintió una voz familiar a sus espaldas, diciéndole 'Oye tú, ha pasado tiempo'. Al voltear, pudo ver la imagen de un sonriente Yuiichi algo más fornido y con el cabello levemente más largo. Ella se sorprendió al verlo a los ojos, puesto que guardaba lindos recuerdos de su ex-novio, lo que le hizo reaccionar rápidamente, para usar su brazo libre y estrechar al recién llegado contra ella, dedicándole un 'semi-abrazo'. Prontamente, se mostró nerviosa por algún motivo, así que se apresuró a servir las mesas a su cargo. Al regresar hacia Yuiichi, le susurró al oído que ese día, había asistido el gerente más amargado y no quería tener problemas en el trabajo, por lo que no había tiempo para platicar. Yuiichi comprendió y le dijo rápidamente que esperaba verla el fin de semana en la fiesta de bienvenida. Luego de eso, se marchó, guiñándole el ojo. Yugi D se le quedó mirando con la cabeza en blanco por unos segundos, antes de escuchar al gerente toser para que volviera al trabajo.


	3. Nuevos amigos, viejos amigos

- Nuevos amigos, viejos amigos

El resto de la semana, el guapo Kentarou frecuentó _SugarFirst_, para encontrarse con Yugi D. muchas veces. Él se comportaba muy atento con ella y no dejaba escapar oportunidad alguna para hacerla reír. Se la pasaba moviendo objetos, para darles vida, con su voz y decirle cosas a Yugi D, algo que le hacía mucha gracia. 'Sabes que tu tono de voz es bajo y en cuanto haces esas voces agudas, realmente suena único' le decía Yugi D, al borde de las lágrimas de risa. Aquel día viernes era libre para ella, así que Kentarou la invitó a comer pizza esa tarde. Ella aceptó la invitación, puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía en una cita y qué mejor si era con un amigo encantador como Kentarou. Al llegar al restaurante, de pronto, apareció un vendedor de rosas, ofreciéndole un detalle a la pareja, y Yugi D se sorprendió cuando Kentarou aceptó comprar una rosa para ella. Ella se quedó sorprendida, justo antes de recibir la burla de su amigo, haciéndole entender que sólo le tomaba el pelo, por lo que ambos terminaron riendo. 'Sabes, hacía mucho que no reía de esta forma…' le confesó ella mirando hacia abajo, algo apenada. Kentarou sólo sonríó, antes de coger un trozo de pizza para ensuciar la nariz de su acompañante. Ella se quedó helada, antes de responder, lanzándole un trozo a su camisa, por lo que ésta se quedó manchada. 'Esta camisa valía una fortuna, muchas gracias' le dijo él, disgustado. 'Oh cielos, ¿de verdad?' le preguntó Yugi D con preocupación. 'No realmente, es de Yuiichi, así que no hay problema' le respondió sonriente. Ambos se largaron a reír por lo último y fue cuando Yugi D aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre Yuiichi, pero Kentarou esquivó la pregunta para molestarla.

De vuelta a casa, mientras caminaba sola, Yugi D notó que una chica la venía siguiendo hacía 3 calles, intentando ocultarse. Yugi D la enfrentó, preguntándole qué deseaba, por lo que la desconocida titubeó en su escondite, antes de salir y revelar su identidad. La descubierta joven le dijo algo avergonzada: '¿No esperabas que fuera yo, verdad?', por lo que Yugi D se quedó mirando por unos segundos a la chica, para responder: 'Lo siento, pero tu rostro no me es familiar'. La peliverde cayó de la impresión y rápidamente, volvió a erguirse para presentarse. Resultó ser Kokoa Miwa, una excompañera de salón en DominoX. Yugi D no lograba recordar ni su rostro ni apellido, pero al momento de revelar que era una de las seguidoras de su blog, D reconoció su nombre de usuario. Ellas siguieron el camino juntas, platicando sobre recuerdos de la escuela, hasta que sin siquiera notarlo, terminaron merendando en casa de Yugi D.

Gis estaba en casa para preparar la cena y se alegró de ver visitas en casa. Kokoa era poseedora de una gran cantidad de memorias de la escuela, por lo que madre e hija se sorprendieron de todas las cosas que la peliverde contaba sin pausas, ni escrúpulos. Pronto anocheció y Kokoa lucía nerviosa. '¿Qué pasa, Kokoa-chan?' Le dijo Gis, recogiendo los platos. 'Gis-san… Le… Ruego deje quedarme con Yugi D. esta noche'. La petición exagerada e inesperada por parte de la desconocida, sorprendió a Yugi D, pero Gis no tenía problema alguno, así que accedió. En el cuarto de Yugi D, Kokoa le pidió disculpas por la intromisión: 'La verdad es que le temo demasiado a la oscuridad como para irme a casa a estas horas' fue su excusa. 'No hay problema, mira, puedes dormir en esta tienda, te traeré una manta' le dijo Yugi D, antes de bajar. Ya daban las 10, cuando Kokoa Miwa parecía inquieta, dándose vueltas en su cama, incomodando a D. 'Hum… Kokoa-chan, intento escribir en mi blog a estas horas… Si no te importa…' le dijo la bicolor, intentando sonar hospitalaria. 'Lo siento, Yugi, intentaré dormir de una vez por todas' le respondió Kokoa, quedándose quieta en el instante. Yugi D se quedó algo preocupada, por lo que se dispuso a hablarle. '¿Hay algo que te preocupa?' le dijo, y luego de un par de segundos, la extraña chica se levantó para mirar a Yugi D desafiante, pero en cosa de un instante, volvió a cubrirse con la manta, como no atreviéndose a ejecutar su cometido. Yugi D se puso nerviosa: '¿E-estás bien?'. Ante la pregunta, Kokoa hizo un nuevo intento por expresarse. 'Yugi D… Debo ser honesta contigo…' declaró, con un tono de derrota. '¡Te ruego me ayudes a conquistar a Yuiichi Sugaya!'

"…_Lo que deseas, puede volverse realidad: Tan cliché, pero me ha sorprendido con su sutileza._

_Repentinamente, después de interminables tiros, una canasta ha sido encestada frente a mis narices._

_¿Se han preguntado cómo es que el universo trabaja de esa forma tan misteriosa? o maldita aveces._

_¿Se burlará de nosotros? ¿Nos ordenará y primará? Si soy una marioneta, espero no enredarme en breve …"_

Yugi D sólo sintió un escalofrío en la espalda que le hizo retemblar, ante tal _absurda_ petición, mientras Kokoa proseguía: 'He oído de esta gran fiesta que se dará en la casa de los Sugaya y –aunque me avergüenza decirlo- no fui invitada, así que… Por favor llévame contigo y consígueme una cita con Yuiichi'. Los ojos vidriosos de la chica eran crueles adversarios para Yugi D, pero ésta, aún impactada tras la solicitud, logró contestar con honestidad que no estaba en sus manos, puesto que no tenía tal acercamiento a Yuiichi en ese momento. Ante la negativa, Kokoa no desistió fácilmente, así que prosiguió, expresándole cuánto amaba a Yuiichi desde la secundaria y lo celosa que estaba de la bicolor, cuando se hicieron novios. Entre su imparable discurso, le relató sucesos del pasado que Yugi D había olvidado por completo, haciéndola sonrojar sin remedio. '... Y aquella otra vez, pude verlos besándose en el gimnasio... O aquellas veces en el almuerzo, se besaban entre cada bocado...' En ese momento, Yugi D no soportó el discurso, así que respondió lo que la peliverde quería escuchar, para hacerla callar de una vez por todas. 'Haré lo que pueda' le dijo, no mostrándose convencida. Kokoa se recompuso rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa, agradeciéndole el 'amadrinamiento' y enseguida le preguntó si ya tenía listo su disfraz para la fiesta. Yugi D quedó sin palabras, puesto que nadie le había mencionado que sería una fiesta de disfraces.


	4. Fiesta de disfraces parte 1

- Fiesta de disfraces parte 1

La mañana del sábado, Yugi D se dispuso a llamar a Kentarou para preguntar si podía llevar a alguien con ella a la fiesta, a lo que éste respondió con curiosidad si se trataba de algún novio. Yugi D le dijo que no era nada como eso y que se verían pronto. Ese día se lo pasó con Gis confeccionando un disfraz de oficial de policía. La tarde había llegado y se reunió con Kokoa nuevamente, quien vestía nada especial, sólo un sombrero y gafas rosa, para dirigirse a la fiesta.

Eran las 9 de la noche, cuando ambas llegaron a la casa de los Sugaya. La música estaba fuerte y la casa llena de gente disfrazada. Apenas entraron, Yugi D pudo ver a Kentarou rodeado de un sinnúmero de chicas escuchando atentas al galán. Ella lo saludó a lo lejos, lo que hizo a Kentarou dejar el grupo de chicas para ir a su encuentro. 'Wow D, te ves muy bien de funcionaria pública' le dijo, mirándola de pies a cabeza. 'Tú luces grandioso de… ¿Seguridad nacional? ¿Hombres de negro?' le respondió ella, dudando por su disfraz. 'Agente Smith' le respondió, poniéndose las gafas oscuras. En ese momento, Kokoa avanzó nerviosa para hacerse notar y Yugi D. la presentó a Kentarou. 'Creo que te recuerdo ¿no solías venir tras de Yuiichi a casa después de clases?' le dijo Kentarou, sin escrúpulos, por lo que Kokoa reaccionó ruborizándose y quebrándose a pedazos. 'No me entero que se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces si no es por Kokoa, muchas gracias Ken' le reclamó Yugi D, en el instante. '¿Qué acaso no lo mencioné? Pero haz debido usar uno de tus trajes emo-góticos de antes y ya…' Antes de poder terminar la frase por completo, y en medio de risas, una avergonzada Yugi D lo empujó y llenó de pequeños golpes, por tratar de burlarse de su antiguo guardarropas.

La fiesta iba bien, a simple vista, podían verse muchos disfraces arriesgados y no faltaba uno que otro payaso haciendo ridiculeces en la pista de baile. La luz era tenue, dando un ambiente muy personal, gente reencontrándose por doquier e historias antiguas no dejaban de comentarse, incluso viejos secretos de salón. Yugi D. disfrutaba la conversación y las bromas que se daban en su grupo de amigos, cuando una chica familiar se interpuso entre ellos, para abrazar a Kentarou de forma posesiva. Se trataba de Christina, la pelirroja, antigua mejor amiga de Yuiichi y rival de Yugi D. 'Dios, como haz cambiado Yugi-chan' le dijo ésta, con asombro. 'No puedo creerlo, en verdad…' Murmuró entre dientes la bicolor, sin sentirse a gusto por volverla a ver. En seguida, la pelirroja se volvió a ver a Kokoa y ésta sólo le dedicó una mueca de desprecio. '¿Ustedes se conocen?' Preguntó Yugi D, ante el gesto. 'Íbamos todos en la misma escuela, cariño, creo que tu memoria no es muy buena' Le respondió Christina en el acto. Ante esto, Kentarou se liberó de sus brazos, diciendo que los disfraces no permitían reconocerse entre ellos. 'Además no es como si tu cara significara mucho para Yugi D.' agregó Kokoa. Era notorio que ambos estaban de parte de Yugi D, por lo que Christina rió y se alejó diciendo que sus disfraces eran horrendos.

'No ha cambiado mucho que digamos' acordaron todos. 'No comprendo qué vio Yuiichi en esa chica para mantener una relación en Sendai' comentó Kentarou. Tanto Kokoa y Yugi D, como otras excompañeras reaccionan ante estas palabras, quedándose clavadas en Kentarou para saber más. '¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿Yuiichi y Christina? Oh Dios, ¿hace cuánto? ¿Aún son novios?' A las oyentes les urgían las respuestas a esas preguntas, por lo que Kentarou se puso algo nervioso. 'Fue una caída en la vida de Yuiichi, puesto que sólo se sentía triste por haber terminado con ella' declaró, señalando a Yugi D, quien sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, ante tal indiscreción. De pronto, su estado abochornado fue interrumpido, cuando Kokoa comenzó a dar alaridos, mientras le sacudía el brazo, sin dejar de repetir 'Ahí está, ahí está, es él, D, es él'. Al voltearse, Yugi D finalmente pudo ver a Yuiichi a algo de distancia del grupo, vistiendo un traje de pirata, seguido por Misao, quien vestía un provocativo traje negro, muy ceñido. Ante su aparición, mucha gente se interpuso en su camino para saludarlos y darles la bienvenida. La atención se fijaba especialmente en Misao, puesto que nadie se esperaba, la pequeña Sugaya luciera tan llamativa figura. Cuando al fin se reunieron los hermanos, Yuiichi saludó al grupo y Yugi D esperó con ansias las palabras que su exnovio le dedicaría después de esos 4 largos años. En un momento, Yuiichi no la reconoció del todo y tras mirarla dos veces, le sonríó, clavándose en ella antes de abrir sus brazos esperando su reacción. Yugi D sonrió comprendiendo que todo estaba bien entre ellos y no logró contener la emoción de volverlo a ver. Ella lo abrazó y dejó de estar nerviosa, no sabía qué había en su mente, pero de una cosa estaba segura: Estaba feliz de verlo. En seguida, la bicolor escuchó los carraspeos de Kokoa, así que procedió a presentarlos. Yuiichi aclaró que ya se conocían, antes de saludarla algo inquieto por incidentes del pasado. Kokoa se quedó paralizada, así que no atinó más que a copiar el abrazo de Yugi D con movimientos robóticos por su nerviosismo, provocando la caída de sí misma y Yuiichi, para sorpresa de todos.


	5. Fiesta de disfraces parte 2

- Fiesta de disfraces parte 2

Christina ya se había integrado al grupo de los hermanos nuevamente, comportándose 'atacante' como de costumbre, pero todos sus dichos eran enfrentados hábilmente por Misao, por lo que se generó cierta tensión que la hacía alejarse una y otra vez. Parecía ser que la pequeña Sugaya conocía y detestaba lo suficiente a la pelirroja, como para jugar y vencerla en su propio juego. Más tarde, los anfitriones dedicaron algunas palabras en agradecimiento a los organizadores del evento y a sus invitados. Luego de eso, los chicos se animaron a aprovechar la pista de baile. Kentarou llevó a Misao a bailar, mientras que Yuiichi invitó a Yugi D. Esta última miró a Kokoa durante un segundo, quien yacía durmiente en un sofá y decidió aceptar. Se divirtieron durante las siguientes horas y en medio del baile, nació una conversación entre los exnovios. '¿Qué haz estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?' Dijo ella. 'Adivina'. '¿Duelos?'. 'No, pero compré una motocicleta' '¿En serio? Es fantástico Yuiichi, siempre quisiste una'. 'Ajá, si quieres mañana podemos dar un paseo, hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir contigo' Yugi D vaciló con aquella última invitación y se preguntó si ésta guardaba una doble intención. 'Planeo mostrárselo a Chelsea también, es perfecto para relajarse' dijo él. '… ¿Chelsea? ¿Es tu…?' Yugi D parecía acertar. 'Ah si, he estado algo ocupado. Chelsea es mi novia' confirmó él. En ese momento, Yugi D dejó de bailar y lo miró confundida, pero al mismo tiempo, Misao se aproximó hacia ellos para despedirse, puesto que el sueño la vencía.

Pocos minutos después, Yugi D sólo atinó a estar cerca de Kentarou, ya que no sabía qué responderle a Yuiichi sobre la salida del día siguiente, pero los hermanos eran inseparables a esas horas de la fiesta, puesto que la mayoría de las presentes eran exfangirls que no les daban la confianza suficiente. Ya habían dejado de bailar, cuando en el grupo, sólo quedaban Kentarou, Yuiichi, Yugi D y dos exalumnos del salón de Kentarou. Kokoa seguía durmiendo en un sofá cercano. Durante esos minutos, Yugi D guardó silencio, puesto que su mente se encontraba atando cabos y tratando de comprender lo que ocurría con sus propios sentimientos. Un comentario de uno de los chicos, la sacó de allí. 'Bueno, Yugi D está soltera, quizás acepte una cita contigo, Tsuyoshi' Escuchó decir a Kentarou. Ella se mostró confundida y al ver que no reaccionó de la manera que esperaba, Kentarou le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Yuiichi también se le quedó viendo preocupado. Yugi D miró a la gente a su alrededor y se disculpó con ellos para dirigirse al baño. ¿Qué pasaba con Yuiichi? ¿Por qué tanto afecto con ella? ¿Intentaba ser su amigo? ¿Un paseo los dos solos, en motocicleta un domingo? El ruido de la puerta la asustó, cuando vio a Kokoa entrar bostezando. '¿De qué me perdí?' dijo la peliverde, frotándose los ojos. 'No de mucho' le respondió, sabiendo que mentía. Yugi D se miró en el espejo, asimilando un par de cosas. Quien estaba verdaderamente interesada en Yuiichi era Kokoa. Ella no estaba allí sólo por Yuiichi, también deseaba ver a Kentarou, a Misao y a sus viejas amigas. Yuiichi era su exnovio, nada la ataba más a él que un inmenso cariño, pero solo eso. El haber pensado por un segundo que Yuiichi podía seguir sintiendo algo por ella, la obligó a buscar esos mismos sentimientos en su interior, pero no estaban ahí. El tiempo había pasado y ellos habían avanzado, ahora el destino se encargó de reunirlos para confirmar el final de su historia. No deseaba a Yuiichi como novio, ni siquiera pretendía forzar una amistad, sólo… Esperaba que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos. Esa era su conclusión final. '¿Estás bien, D?' Le preguntó Kokoa al verla clavada en su reflejo en el espejo, y ésta simplemente sonrió con alivio, respondiendo 'Si, estoy bien'. Y hablaba en serio, al fin las respuestas habían llegado.

"…_Si no hay un poco de voluntad, nada perdura, lo he discutido con la vida, un par de veces._

_Y sólo para vengarse de ti, te sitúa en una encrucijada con mil dudas, mil inseguridades._

_Somos tan tontos, que no vemos el sendero seguro, por enfocarnos en 'cómo' atravesar el peligroso._

_Apuesto que te ha pasado…"_

Al salir del baño, Yugi D se dispuso a despedirse de algunas chicas que conocía y junto a Kokoa, se acercaron a su grupo para avisarles su partida. Kentarou ofreció acompañarlas a casa, pero Yugi D ya había llamado a un taxi que las recogería. 'Bueno, la pasamos muy bien, gracias por la invitación' dijo ella, manteniendo la distancia con los hermanos. Yugi D quiso marcharse pronto, pero Yuiichi se acercó a ella para confirmar su salida al día siguiente. 'D, espera… No me haz respondido…' En ese minuto, se escucharon gritos después de la invasión de una oscuridad absoluta. Un repentino apagón se había apoderado de la fiesta y los silbidos, burlas y protestas no tardaron en manifestarse. En medio del entuerto, Yugi D. sintió que las manos de un sujeto se habían posado en sus brazos para atraparla y robarle un beso. Ella se quedó paralizada en la oscuridad, hasta que la luz volvió cinco segundos después del inesperado suceso. Todos comenzaron a moverse rápido, así que tras reaccionar, Yugi D notó que la persona más cercana a ella seguía siendo Yuiichi. Tras asimilar la situación, se ruborizó, no pudiendo creer lo que había sucedido. A lo lejos, podía ver a Kentarou recogiendo a uno de sus amigos que había caído durante el apagón y otros chicos bromeando a los alrededores.


	6. Cenizas que se vuelan

- Cenizas que se vuelan

Era la mañana del domingo, Yugi D. no conseguía quitar de su cabeza, los trascendentes supuestos sentimientos de Yuiichi hacia ella. ¿Y qué ocurría con sus conclusiones? Jamás conoció a un Yuiichi patán, capaz de traicionar a una novia. ¿Y si acaso esos 4 años sirvieron para desarrollar otras facetas de su exnovio? Sin embargo, había otras posibilidades; es cierto que tras volver la luz a la fiesta, éste se encontraba más cerca que ningún otro, y a esas alturas, los varones podían ser contados con los dedos de una mano. ¿Había algo que estaba olvidando?

Yugi D bajó tarde a desayunar, fue cuando Gis le dijo que había un chico parado afuera de su casa hacía media hora preguntando por ella. Yugi D le reclamó a su madre el no haberle avisado, pero parecía que ésta estaba muy ocupada viendo televisión. Yugi D salió corriendo al encuentro, sin pensarlo demasiado. Tras saludarse, Yuiichi le preguntó si estaba preparada, pero Yugi D sólo se le quedó viendo sospechosamente, antes de asentir, y subirse a la motocicleta detrás de él; había aceptado el desafío. Cuando Yuiichi notó su desconfianza al mantener distancia de él, le dijo que la última persona que se había subido a su motocicleta, salió gravemente herida por no sujetarse bien, lo que espantó a Yugi D, haciéndola abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Yuiichi rió tras la broma, y arrancó a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de Domino city.

El primer paradero fue una bahía, la cual mostraba un mar azul y placentero, casi no había gente a los alrededores. 'Es maravilloso venir aquí en domingo, me alegra que siga igual' le dijo él. Yugi D no conseguía estar completamente cómoda tras las dudas que tenía, así que intentó acercarse al grano. '¿Hace cuánto sales con Chelsea?' le preguntó con voz firme. 'Ah, creo que debí haber mencionado a Chelsea antes, no quería darte una falsa impresión…' le dijo, algo apenado. '¿Falsa impresión?' Interrumpió ella y continuó: 'Por cierto que debiste haber mencionado una cosa de tal importancia, me haz dado ideas equivocadas y no quiero que sea incómodo cada vez que nos veamos…'

Yuiichi no se mostró sorprendido, puesto que comprendía a lo que se refería. 'Quiero ser honesto contigo D, te lo debo'. Yugi D concentró toda su atención, tras escuchar esas palabras. 'El volverte a ver me puso nervioso' Parecía ser que Yuiichi se ruborizaba, y continuó: 'Siempre creí que nuestra ruptura no había tenido una conclusión y que eso significaba que seguíamos juntos. Creí eso por bastante tiempo, pero al comprobar que ninguno de los dos hizo algo para comunicarse con el otro durante estos cuatro años… Comprendí que habíamos avanzado y olvidado…' 'Yuiichi…' recitó ella con algo de tristeza. 'No puedo creer que mis sentimientos por ti no se han ido del todo…' Confesó él y prosiguió: 'Pero… Quiero conservar eso como un recuerdo de que existió y seguir avanzando si tú quieres hacerlo…'

Yugi D no supo cómo interpretar del todo, aquellas palabras, y tomándose unos segundos para tomar aire, sólo fue adelante: '¿Fuiste tú?' Se atrevió a preguntarle. Yuiichi se mostró sorprendido y respondió prontamente '¿A qué te refieres?'. 'No juegues conmigo, tú me besaste ayer durante el apagón, eras quien estaba más cerca al volver la luz' le dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas y alzando la voz. Yuiichi se mostró desconcertado tras la acusación y suspiró en silencio. 'Y si esas hubiesen sido mis intenciones… Besarte en la oscuridad… Escondiéndome… ¿No crees que me habría alejado de ti, para no ser descubierto?' le dijo con mucha calma. Yugi D comprendió, no había rasgo de mentira en sus ojos. 'D, tengo una novia, jamás podría besarte estando con ella…' añadió, algo avergonzado

"…_Muchos hombres tienen mala fama, muchos de nuestros amigos han sido enjuiciados._

_¿Qué pasa cuando eres tú la que hace el juicio, sin percatarte de ello?_

_No puedo creer el punto al que me ha llevado un deseo, me siento egoísta, recelosa, y perdida._

_Después de los últimos sucesos, quizás sea hora de ofrecer, confiar y encontrarme otra vez…"_

'Yo lo sé' le respondió ella, convencida y luego prosiguió, dibujando una sonrisa: 'Y entonces… ¿Hace cuánto que salen juntos? ¿No es japonesa, verdad?' Yuiichi se le quedó viendo, tras comprender que el ambiente era seguro para conversar. 'La conocí durante el bachillerato en Sendai… Es norteamericana, pero estudia en Japón. Vendrá a visitarme la próxima semana, me gustaría que la conocieras, estoy seguro que se llevarían bien…' propuso Yuiichi, con algo de timidez. Yugi D. suspiró antes de responder. 'Estoy segura de eso' Los dos se miraron sonrientes, comprendiendo que las cosas entre ellos finalmente estaban aclaradas. Segundos después Yugi D cambió su rostro a uno burlón y se atrevió a preguntar. 'Así que… ¿Christina?' dijo ella, incomodando a su exnovio de varias formas distintas. 'No quiero hablar de eso' dijo él con un gesto de arrepentimiento. Yugi D no contuvo la risa.


	7. Por ningún motivo

- Por ningún motivo

La semana comenzó tranquila para contrastar un ajetreado fin de semana en la vida de Yugi D. En su trabajo, no pudo ver ni a Kentarou, ni a Yuiichi, pero si a Misao, quien estaba acompañada de un chico muy apuesto a esas horas de la mañana. Se veía que ambos chicos se llevaban bien, así que Yugi D. quiso interponerse para devolverle las bromas a la morena. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercó a ellos, el joven se levantó para ir al baño, así que Yugi D se sentó junto a Misao. 'Hola pequeña' le dijo Yugi D. 'Hola'. '¿No vas a presentarme a tu novio, eh?' 'Él no es mi novio' aclaró Misao, con brusquedad. 'De acuerdo, no es necesario que te enfades, cielos' le respondió D, algo burlona y luego prosiguió: 'Ya, ¿entonces quién es él, eh? Anda, dime'. Misao se le quedó viendo con apatía y le respondió: 'Es Issei, solía hacerme bullying cuando era más pequeña y ahora quiere verme en citas… Qué irónico ¿verdad?' Yugi D se le quedó viendo seria esta vez. '¿Y… Cuál es el plan?' le preguntó. 'No lo hay, D. Él me gusta, lo cual es doblemente irónico' confesó Misao, como si se tratase de algo sin importancia. '¿Quieres hablar al respecto? Estoy aquí, si necesitas una amiga' le dijo amablemente. '¿Amiga tuya? Eres una nerd, D.' le respondió Misao, sonriendo, lo cual fue una mezcla entre insulto y complicidad, que Yugi D tomó como _avance_ en su relación. 'Además, si necesito un consejo tuyo, sólo acudo a tu blog y ya… Adoro tus entradas' añadió Misao, levantándose de su asiento para juntarse con su cita, nuevamente. En seguida, se marcharon. 'No me extraña, es una Sugaya después de todo' pensó Yugi D, con aires de rendición.

En casa esa tarde, el reloj marcaba las seis, cuando Yugi D. tomó el teléfono, disponiéndose a llamar a Kentarou. Él le contestó bromeando con su voz aguda, y ella se sonrió, diciéndole que lo había extrañado en SugarFirst ese día. Fue una corta conversación, puesto que al poco rato después, sonó el timbre. Se trataba de Kokoa, quien traía consigo una computadora portátil y un cuaderno con anotaciones. 'No me siento muy bien, así que si descubriste algo, te ruego me lo digas con delicadeza' le dijo Yugi D, recostándose en su cama, y tapándose los ojos con las mangas de su suéter. 'No es mucho, pero he aquí la información recolectada por esta gran detective, te sorprenderás... Los cinco sospechosos se reducen a cuatro: Según fuentes confiables, Daisuke tiene novia hace 6 años, y es poco probable que tuviera intenciones contigo, puesto que no se conocen en lo absoluto... Dos de estos cuatro, pertenecían al mismo salón de Kentarou, y según mis investigaciones, y tu testimonio, no existe vínculo alguno entre ellos y tú, que acredite su culpabilidad…' 'Ve al grano, Kokoa' interrumpió Yugi D, con voz de cansancio. 'Bueno, esto deja las posibilidades reducidas a dos: Kentarou y Yuiichi Sugaya' finalizó Kokoa. 'Kentarou está descartado y ya no estoy segura de que Yuiichi lo haya hecho' dijo D, sentándose, frustrada. '¿Por qué descartas a Kentarou?' protestó Kokoa. '¿Por qué descarto a Kentarou?... Es fácil, él siempre está rodeado de chicas muy atractivas, haciéndose el galán y conmigo es sólo un bromista y… No, claro que no es él' estableció con seguridad. 'Yo pienso que es él. Después de Yuiichi, es quien estaba más cerca de ti en ese momento', insistió Kokoa. '¿Kenta? No, yo lo vi. Al volver la luz, ayudaba a su amigo caído, es imposible' explicó Yugi D, pero Kokoa prosiguió: 'Bueno, en ese caso, si entrevisto a Tsuyoshi, el_ chico caído_, obtendremos más pistas... No obstante, no me resultaría extraño descubrir que se ha tratado de Kentarou… Te prestó mucha atención en la fiesta… Sin mencionar que se ofreció a traerte a casa' expuso la peliverde. 'Kokoa, no puedo creer que me estás haciendo considerar esa posibilidad' La frustración de D se acrecentó, haciéndola caminar en varias direcciones en su habitación, para proseguir en su postura: 'Ken y yo somos amigos desde la secundaria, es amable conmigo, porque es el hermano de mi ex-novio… No hay posibilidad de que me vea de esa forma…' Tras ver la angustia que el pensamiento le generaba, Kokoa se desvió del tema para ir a uno de mayor importancia para ella: 'Hum… D, ¿lograste conseguirme una cita con Yuiichi?_'_ le preguntó, sonrojada. Yugi D había olvidado aquello por completo, y sintió tristeza por decepcionar a Kokoa, pero fue directa. 'Lo lamento Ko-chan... Pero, me enteré de que tiene una novia de Norteamérica, desde hace meses.' Kokoa dibujó un semblante de terror tras la noticia, que se extendió durante unos segundos. 'K-Kokoa-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien? Créeme que lo siento…' le dijo Yugi D, antes de ver la mueca desconsolada de la peliverde, quien partió al tocador, para darse unos minutos. Yugi D tomó su laptop para escribir algunos pensamientos, pero en ese momento, una video-llamada de Kentarou se apoderó de su computadora, lo cual era nuevo entre ellos. '¿Kenta? Wow qué increíble definición…' le dijo ella al apreciar el rostro de su amigo en la pantalla, pero por su expresión, algo no andaba bien. 'Yugi…' intentó hablarle. '¿Qué sucede?' 'Se trata de Misao… Te necesito'.

'_Esta noche, no tengo nada que decir, ya es difícil sólo intentar, comenzar a hacerlo_

_Lo lamento_…'


	8. Mucho gusto

- Mucho gusto

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde la fiesta de disfraces. Sin plan, ni trato, Yugi D y Kokoa se habían vuelto muy cercanas y parecía ser que la peliverde llenaba el vacío de un 'hijo perdido' para Gis. Como resultado, las tres se la pasaban merendando juntas y debido a la nictofobia de Kokoa, muchas veces cuando ya era tarde, se quedaba a dormir en casa de Yugi D.

Un día, recibieron noticias de Atayami, tanto él como Mitzu las visitarían el próximo fin de semana, así que Gis comenzó los preparativos para una acogedora bienvenida. Más tarde aquel día, cuando D se dirigía a clases, fue interceptada por una pareja en motocicleta, e inmediatamente pudo reconocer a Yuiichi, como conductor. 'Pero qué tenemos aquí… ¡Yugi D! Hacía días que no te veía' le dijo Yuiichi, quitándose el casco. 'Hola Yuiichi…' le respondió, con apatía. 'Quiero que conozcas a Chelsea'. La muchacha detrás de él, en seguida se quitó el casco y le dedicó una sonrisa a Yugi D. 'Yo he oído decir mucho de ti' le dijo ella, con un acento gracioso. Yugi D estaba en presencia de una bella chica de cabello corto y piel bronceada, estrechándole la mano sin advertirlo. 'Es un placer, Chelsea, también he oído un par de cosas sobre ti'. La norteamericana bajó de la motocicleta al instante, despidiéndose de Yuiichi. 'Aquí es mi parada. ¿Por qué no vas con Yuiichi hacia tu parada? Tú llegarás más pronto en transporte' le dijo Chelsea, parecía ser que dominaba bastante bien el japonés. '¿Está bien?' preguntó Yugi D apenada. 'Por supuesto, así tendremos tiempo de platicar unos minutos, anímate' le dijo Yuiichi, haciendo sonar su motocicleta una vez más. La amable morena le entregó el casco a Yugi D y entonces partieron hacia la universidad de Domino.

¿A qué te dedicas Kokoa-chan? Preguntó Gis, mientras preparaba el bizcocho de un pastel. ¿Se refiere usted a mis estudio? Tristemente, no tengo el dinero suficiente para ir a la universidad, así que estoy ahorrando por el momento' le respondió apenada, mientras ayudaba en el pastel. '¿Y qué hay de tus padres?' 'Vivo sólo con papá. Es un oficinista, y no tiene mucho tiempo para mí, así que, evito estar en casa aburrida.' 'Ya veo' le dijo Gis. 'Hum, Gis-san… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?' le dijo Kokoa, con timidez. '¿Vas a preguntar sobre el padre de Yugi D? interrumpió Gis. 'Uh… Ajá… Intenté preguntárselo a D, pero creo que no debí hacerlo…' '¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Se puso mal?' '…Esa impresión me dio… ¿Debería evitar hablar del tema?' Gis dejó sus labores, para suspirar en grande. 'No es que sea un tema prohibido, pero mi pequeña D no consigue recuperarse de esa herida, y no la culpo... /suspiro/ Es incapaz de enfrentar el tema. Ni siquiera me pregunta sobre él, no lo ha hecho desde comprender que, jamás lo conocerá, ella simplemente huye de ese lugar' le explicó, intentando sonreir. 'Vaya, eso suena muy triste… Y es extraño, no parece que Yugi D llevara un dolor así con ella' respondió Kokoa. 'No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, tal vez ya lo ha superado' dijo Gis intentando sonar alegre, mas en su mente, tenía sus dudas.

'Muchas gracias por el aventón, ahora tengo algo de tiempo para pasar a la cafetería… Me muero de hambre' le dijo Yugi D, quitándose el casco y entregándoselo a Yuiichi. 'Y… ¿te molesta mostrarme el campus? Siempre quise conocer esta universidad' declaró el joven motociclista, guardando ambos cascos en su mochila. 'Por supuesto que no, ven conmigo' respondió, animosa. Fue un tour breve, seguido de una merienda en la cafetería. 'Chelsea es muy agradable' le dijo Yugi D, mientras daba un mordisco a su emparedado, para luego proseguir: 'No muchas chicas invitarían a otra a subirse a la motocicleta de su novio… Es curioso'. '¿Verdad que no?' le respondió Yuiichi, y continuó: 'Aunque… Me temo que nuestra relación no perdurará mucho…' Yugi D se sorprendió tanto con la noticia, que escupió algo de su emparedado fuera de su boca, lo cual resultó bastante vergonzoso. '¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Me ha dado la impresión de que se llevaban muy bien… Realmente eres un tonto si dejas ir a alguien como ella…' Yuiichi se sorprendió en grande, pero luego sólo sonrió e intentó explicar. 'No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero… Ella no es para mí' '¿Qué, ronca o algo por el estilo? Le bromeó Yugi D. 'Es sólo que… A veces siento que le quito su libertad, aun puedo verla coquetear con otros chicos…' '¿Eres celoso, Yuiichi Sugaya?' le preguntó Yugi D, alzando la voz. 'No es eso' le dijo apenado y luego continuó: 'Simplemente no debe ser, lo siento desde que llegó a Domino… No se toma las cosas en serio conmigo' confesó. 'Qué lástima, pero siempre puedes invitar a Kokoa a una cita, quizás las cosas funcionen con ella' le dijo Yugi D, sonriendo. Yuiichi frunció el ceño y respondió: 'No estoy muy seguro de eso'. Entonces, la estudiante se dispuso a marcharse a clases. 'Yugi D… Una cosa más' le dijo Yuiichi, en cuanto la vio alejarse. '¿Qué pasa?' '¿Crees que… podrías llamar a Kentarou? Estoy seguro de que le haría bien hablar contigo'. La petición de Yuiichi sonó dificultosa para Yugi D, pero una parte de ella sabía que debía hacerlo. 'No puedo prometerte nada, Yu'… Al ver el semblante angustiado de Yugi D, Yuiichi no pudo evitar preguntar otra vez: ¿D… Qué pasó esa noche?


	9. Desaparecida

Desaparecida

El feliz Sábado había llegado y con ello, la visita del hijo mayor de Gis, Atayami y su novia de hacía 8 años, Mitzu Kagami. El apartamento estaba como nuevo, y Gis lo había logrado con la ayuda de Kokoa y Yugi D. El pastel de bienvenida estaba listo para servirse y el reencuentro no pudo ser más conmovedor para la madre, quien no dejaba de abrazar a su hijo mayor desde que bajó del auto recién estrenado. Kokoa estaba ahí, así que luego de las presentaciones, todos entraron a disfrutar el pastel. 'Mitzu, tu cabello está mucho más largo que la última vez' le dijo Yugi D, y cuando ésta levantó su mano para acicalarlo un poco, tanto madre como hija pudieron notar algo que las dejó paralizadas. ¿Es ése un anillo de compromiso? Preguntó una inocente Kokoa, sin sorprenderse demasiado, por lo que Mitzu sólo se sonrojó y bajó la vista. En ese momento, Atayami se puso de pie. 'Mamá… Hermana, hay algo que queremos decirles'. Las palabras eran obvias, así que los latidos en los corazones de madre e hija retumbaban como tambores en la sala. 'Le he propuesto matrimonio a Mitzu' declaró el joven.

[…]

Era imposible describir el rostro trágico de Gis. Yugi D por su lado, tomó aire emocionada y se puso de pie para abrazar y felicitar a Mitzu. Las chicas estaban por un lado contemplando el hermoso anillo en el dedo de la futura novia, mientras que Atayami consolaba a Gis por el otro.

Los días pasaron lentos, Yugi D asistió al trabajo un nuevo día, con la mente algo ocupada por los sucesos recientes. El matrimonio de Atayami… Vaya, sí que se trataba de toda una sorpresa y odiaba no sentir mayor emoción por la noticia, pero los sucesos ocurridos hacía casi un mes atrás, continuaban imponiéndose en su mente.

_Flashback_ 'Misao ha desaparecido' Kentarou sonaba profundamente conmocionado, por lo que Yugi D no logró controlar el impulso de acudir y apoyarlo a él y a Yuiichi. Esa noche, hallaría sentido a todo... Al llegar, la policía estaba en la residencia Sugaya y unos cuantos vecinos se asomaban a las afueras para enterarse de la situación. El único rastro de Misao era una nota que explicaba la razón de su abandono. 'Una locura de amor'. Yugi D explicó que la había visto ese día temprano, con un chico llamado Issei, el mismo que también había abandonado su hogar, según los últimos reportes de entonces, de la policía. Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, cuando las patrullas se marcharon. Yuiichi no dejaba de buscar en los alrededores en su motocicleta, mientras que la bicolor intentaba consolar a Kentarou. 'Si llega a pasarle algo, yo…' declaraba el Sugaya entre sollozos, pero no conseguía terminar sus frases. Yugi D sólo podía abrazarle y estar junto a él. 'Estoy segura de que está bien, ella misma lo dice en la nota, se fue por su propia voluntad. Ya recibiremos noticias de ella, Kenta, anímate' decía Yugi D. 'Lo sé, pero… Me siento tan culpable, si hubiera entendido sus sentimientos…' dijo éste, dando un suspiro. En ese minuto, un mensaje de texto llegaba al móvil de Kentarou, que hizo saltar a ambos del susto. El mensaje decía 'Estoy bien, mañana me comunicaré con ustedes xoxo Misao' Kentarou se dispuso a llamar inmediatamente al número recibido, pero no conseguía comunicarse. 'Esas son buenas noticias' dijo Yugi D, quien seguía intentando animarlo. 'Qué niña tan irresponsable' dijo éste, ya sonando más tranquilo, y luego agregó, avergonzado: 'Debo haber parecido un bebé llorón para ti'. Yugi D sonrió ante aquello y declaró: 'Es muy bello que tus sentimientos se muestren de esa manera, eso habla bien de ti, amas a tu hermana y eres un tipo honesto'. Kentarou sonrió por un momento, pero en seguida cambió su rostro hasta ponerse completamente serio y evitar ver a Yugi D a la cara.

'¿Kenta? ¿Dije algo malo?' preguntó Yugi D a raíz del inesperado gesto de su amigo, pero éste guardó silencio por algunos minutos. El silencio comenzó a preocupar a Yugi D. 'Kenta…' volvió a llamarlo, pero éste parecía estar en su propio mundo, hasta que al fin se dispuso a hablar: 'Yuiichi está afuera, buscando a Misao y aquí estamos solos tú y yo… Con toda esta agitación no lo había pensado' dijo él, aun dándole las espaldas a su amiga. 'Es ahora… Si no te lo digo ahora, no lo haré, porque soy un cobarde la mayor parte del día'. En ese momento, Kentarou se volteó hacia Yugi D, para acariciarle el rostro, lo que asustó a la muchacha, haciéndole retroceder, pero él volvió a tomarla de un brazo, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos espantados. 'Kenta… ¿fuiste tú?' le dijo ella, con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas. 'Esta vez, debería ser más cortés y preguntarte si quieres…' Yugi D estaba completamente paralizada, no podía responder, ni actuar, sólo sus manos intentaban apartarlo de ella, pero Kentarou parecía decidido a seguir adelante, con o sin su respuesta. 'Estoy completamente enamorado de ti y, tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo' declaró, acercándole el rostro, pero el sonido de la motocicleta de Yuiichi los apartó en seguida, sin poderse concretar nada. El recién llegado entró pronto, preguntando si había nuevas noticias.


	10. La boda

La boda

Todo se había vuelto incómodo entre ellos y Yugi D lo odiaba. Durante tres semanas, extrañó al Kentarou de antes, al que podía llamar y mensajear, sin sentir pena por ello. A ratos, sentía que podía hacerlo, intentar recuperar esa confianza, pero en cuanto veía a Kentarou en Sugarfirst, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no se atrevía a enfrentar esos ojos azules, inundados en sentimientos, otra vez. Jamás vio a Kentarou Sugaya, el galán bromista, uno de sus mejores amigos, de esa forma. Él la hacía sentirse especial, porque la trataba como a una amiga, en lugar de una conquista, siempre haciéndole reir, hablándole sin titubear… Y el hecho de que él la obligara a encarar aquella confesión, tan repentinamente, y en un contexto tan inadecuado, empeoró más las cosas. Misao volvió después de una semana de su fuga con Issei. Ahora eran novios, pero solían discutir mucho y sus hermanos seguían preocupados por ella. Las cosas no andaban bien, era un exceso de problemas y Yugi D sólo quería ocuparse de los suyos, por el momento, ya tenía suficiente con el trabajo, la universidad, su blog en línea y el matrimonio de su hermano.

Las campanas sonaron en Septiembre, la ceremonia germinó en esplendor. Atayami y Mitzu dieron el sí ante el altar, luego de unos emotivos votos de amor eterno. Los sollozos de Gis no cesaron desde que comenzó la marcha nupcial y después del intercambio de anillos, no logró contener el llanto. La celebración post-ceremonia estaba planeada en un recinto privado al aire libre. Mitzu lució su precioso vestido blanco, antes de que las mujeres se reunieran para atrapar el ramo. La vencedora fue Kokoa, quien se lanzó sobre, al menos cinco chicas, para cumplir con su cometido. En un momento, Yugi D se acercó a los novios para volver a felicitarlos y notó que Hideki-san había asistido a la fiesta. 'Mitzu, mira quien llegó' le dijo ella y en cuanto Mitzu volteó, arruinó por primera vez su maquillaje, puesto que había contenido las lágrimas durante toda la ceremonia, hasta ese momento. Atayami se acercó a su hermana para estrecharla fuerte entre sus brazos. 'No te acostumbres' le aclaró ella, puesto que no solía ser afectuosa con él, jamás. 'No lo haré' le dijo él, sonriendo. 'Oye D… ¿No hay nadie acompañándote? Pensé que al menos tendrías una cita, luciendo tan hermosa' preguntó el recién casado. 'Nada de eso, Atayami' le dijo ella. 'Es extraño, juraría que aquel muchacho te ha estado mirando desde que entró a la fiesta' declaró Atayami, mirando hacia la entrada del recinto. Con el corazón acelerado, Yugi D se volteó hacia la puerta y sólo pudo ver a un hombre mayor, de no muy buen aspecto. Atayami soltó una carcajada en seguida y se marchó, antes de recibir un posible golpe de su hermana. 'Baka, por un segundo creí que se trataba de…' Yugi D se sorprendió a sí misma, pensando que el supuesto muchacho, que Atayami señalaba, era Kentarou. 'Es hermano de mi exnovio, ni siquiera debería considerarlo' se reclamaba a sí misma en su mente.

Ya finalizaba la fiesta, cuando, algo pasada de copas, Gis se negaba a soltar a Atayami. Yugi D debió entrometerse para encargarse de su madre y dejar partir a los novios a su luna de miel. Era tarde, cuando Gis llegaba a su apartamento en brazos del amable Hideki-san, seguidos por Yugi D. 'Qué pena Hideki-san, no sé qué habría hecho sin usted' le dijo Yugi D, cuando éste ya se marchaba. 'No te preocupes Yugi-chan, sé lo que se siente tener a tu hijo alejándose de ti, día a día… Puedo entender a tu madre a la perfección, además, tú sabes que estoy eternamente en deuda contigo, desde que… Ya sabes' le respondió éste con amabilidad. Yugi D le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. 'Me alegra que recuperase el cariño de Mitzu, Hideki-san, es usted un buen hombre' pensó, mientras se dirigía a atender a Gis, quien yacía inconsciente por beber tanto alcohol en la boda.

Llegó la hora de dormir, y Yugi D estaba exhausta. Su teléfono móvil dio un pequeño 'beep', para descubrir una llamada perdida de Kentarou y un mensaje de texto. 'T Xtraño, amiga'. Yugi D no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho… Kentarou había salido de su mente las últimas horas y ahora ya recuperaba toda su atención. 'Kentarou…' susurró apenada, y luego agregó para sí misma 'Por favor, dime que no estás enamorado de mí, no quiero perderte como amigo'. Pasó una hora desde que intentó dormir, hasta que buscó refugio en la habitación de su madre. '¿De qué me perdí?' le dijo Gis con la voz afectada por su estado de ebriedad. 'El papá de Mitzu te trajo a cuestas, eres todo un desastre, mamá' le dijo Yugi D, abrazándola por la espalda y luego le preguntó: '¿Te sientes bien?'. 'Yo estoy de maravilla, pero ¿qué tal tú? No venías aquí desde que Ryuusei perdió el último botón de su panza' le respondió, con ternura. 'Ryuusei…' dijo Yugi D con nostalgia, para continuar: 'Ese osito travieso nunca quiso más que mi amistad, las cosas eran más sencillas en ese entonces'. '¿Es el hermano de Yuiichi, verdad? ' le preguntó Gis. '¿Cómo sabes que…?' le contestó su hija, sorprendida. 'Soy tu mamá, puedo intuir ciertas cosas… Y quizás una amiguita tuya pudo darme una pista' le dijo, riendo. 'Kokoa' comprendió Yugi D, con algo de enfado. 'Sólo quiero decirte que hip… Tienes libre albedrío, cariño, que no te presionen, es tu decisión al final' la voz de Gis comenzaba a decaer por el sueño. 'No quiero lastimarlo, mamá, lo quiero' le confesó su hija. 'No lo harás, cariño. Es un niño grande, y estarás ahí para ser su amiga, no hay nada mejor en estos casos, que ser honesta…' la voz de su madre decayó, hasta que fue evidente que se encontraba dormida. 'Gracias mamá' le dijo Yugi D, cerrando sus ojos. 'hip D, cariño… ¿Tu hermano se casó hoy?' Yugi D sonrió antes de confirmar la noticia y entregarse al sueño.


	11. Mejor así

Mejor así

'No haz vuelto a escribir en tu blog hace mucho tiempo, D' la voz de Kokoa se escuchaba fuerte tras el teléfomo móvil. '¿Es por Kentarou?' volvió a preguntar. 'No, no es por él' aclaró Yugi D, algo molesta. '¿Y le haz hablado?' insistió Kokoa. 'No, Kokoa… Debo irme al trabajo' respondió la bicolor, algo estresada por la conversación. 'D, debes saber que los Sugaya estarán ahí' le advirtió rápidamente, la peliverde. '¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?' Los nervios afloraron de pronto. 'Ayer me topé con Misao. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kentarou, querrá verte a como dé lugar' declaró su indiscreta amiga. Yugi D tragó saliva antes de responder '¿M-Misao te dijo eso?' Yugi D no concebía el hecho de que aquél, sería el día del enfrentamiento. No sabía porqué el hecho de hablar con Kentarou le producía tanto rechazo, quizás no quería herirlo, quizás no quería enfrentar la posibilidad de comenzar una nueva relación con un chico, quizás no quería perder a su mejor amigo.

En el trabajo, Yugi D se comportó algo torpe y distraída. Intentó enfocarse en su trabajo, pero sabía que se cruzaría tarde o temprano con uno de los hermanos. Hubo sólo una ocasión en la que la bicolor miró de reojo hacia la mesa, y sólo se encontró con la vieja imagen de sus amigos, los Sugaya, sentados, disfrutando de un desayuno. No lograba quitarse los nervios de encima, hasta que al voltear para servir un pedido, la hermana menor de los Sugaya, Misao se presentó frente a ella, lo que le generó un susto que le hizo derramar una taza de café. Misao actuó con su indiferencia característica y se agachó para recoger los pedazos de taza, seguida por Yugi D, quien sintió pesar por la situación. '¿Por qué no hablas con él?' le dijo la morena, mientras ambas estaban en cuclillas. Yugi D la miró pensativa, antes de responder. 'No lo sé, Misao'. 'No seas grosera, hoy es su cumpleaños y se merece tus buenos deseos' le dijo la curvilínea Sugaya, para proseguir: 'Mi opinión sobre ti cambiará por completo si te sigues acobardando…' Misao fue severa, antes de marcharse de SugarFirst. Yugi D se sorprendió ante sus palabras y no dejaba de pensar que nunca antes, había escuchado que la llamaran 'cobarde'. 'Soy tan cobarde como él' se dijo a sí misma y en seguida no pudo soportar esa idea.

No pasó un minuto más, cuando D se dirigió a la mesa, donde estaban Yuiichi y Kentarou. Ambos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos. 'Ya es casi la hora de marcharme, pero ¿Te importaría esperar por mí, Kentarou?' le dijo la bicolor, intentando mantener la calma. '¿Acaso me estás pidiendo una cita?' le respondió el Sugaya mayor, para ruborizar por completo a Yugi D, quien le respondió con enfado: '¡No es nada como eso, tonto!'

En el camino, lograron entablar una conversación agradable, pero era obvio que había cierta tensión entre ellos. Llegó el punto en que Yugi D necesitó enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. 'Kentarou… Quiero hablar sobre…' Un dedo del alto muchacho, bastó para callar a la bicolor. 'Hoy es mi cumpleaños Yugi D, y como aún no me haz felicitado, quiero pedirte que me acompañes a un lugar esta noche, después de tus clases.' Yugi D aceptó.

Las clases parecían eternas, pero de algún modo, Yugi D estaba emocionada por la salida; algo le decía que recuperaría a su amigo. Finalmente, la hora había llegado y esta vez, cuando su móvil sonó, contestó la llamada. 'Volveré a las 12, mamá' gritó Yugi D, antes de dejar su casa.

Estrellas en lo alto, pequeñas luciérnagas y árboles cubriendo las débiles luces de los faroles en el parque. 'Es un lugar muy romántico para una salida de amigos' pensó Yugi D, sin querer discutirlo en voz alta. Ambos caminaron vagamente, sin mencionar palabra alguna. 'Es mi parque favorito de Domino, gracias por acompañarme' dijo Kentarou, rompiendo el silencio. 'No es nada' le dijo ella, con algo de timidez y luego agregó: 'Ken… Sobre lo que me dijiste antes…' Kentarou no se dispuso a interrumpir esta vez. 'Yo… No puedo ser tu novia' le dijo ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, hasta que Kentarou se hizo escuchar. 'D… Eres la exnovia de mi hermano, no quiero que seamos novios, eso sería muy... extraño' Yugi D se sorprendió profundamente y se volteó por completo hacia él, puesto que no podía creer esas palabras. 'Pero podríamos ser amantes secretos' le dijo el Sugaya, lo que hizo caer a Yugi D de la impresión. Desde el suelo, Yugi D procesó la declaración, la negación, la broma, todo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, antes de ponerse en pie nuevamente. 'Lo siento' le dijo Kentarou contagiado de su risa. 'Sólo bromeaba D… Perdóname si te hice pasar momentos difíciles estos días, pero… Sabes, esa noche, hablé de más…' Yugi D volvió a sorprenderse. '¿A qué te refieres?' le preguntó ella. 'Estaba afectado por lo de Misao y… Creo que hablé disparates' le dijo él, mirando hacia el cielo, algo avergonzado. ¿Quieres decir que el beso que me diste… También fue un disparate?' Le preguntó, algo molesta. 'Tú me gustas, Yugi D, pero… No supe, hasta que te lo dije, que sólo era como amiga. Besarte fue lo más parecido a besar a una prima o algo por el estilo… No soy esa clase de sujeto…' aclaró Kentarou, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La tranquilidad en el interior de Yugi D. se había establecido con esas palabras, finalmente escuchó algo con lo que podía empatizar y sentirse cómoda. 'Si se trataba de algo así, pudiste al menos discutirlo y no actuar tan impulsivamente, baka' le dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa. 'Perdóname, mi cielo' le dijo él, con tono de burla, por lo que Yugi D empezó a reír y decirle lo idiota que era, por hacerles peligrar su amistad.

La incomodidad había llegado a su fin, eran cerca de las once de la noche, cuando los ojos de Yugi D comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio. '¿Y eso?' Le preguntó Kentarou, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado. 'Anoche no pude dormir muy bien, creo que… Es hora de volver a casa… Pero… Feliz cumpleaños, Kenta…' Ésas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de quedarse dormida sobre el hombro del cumpleañero. Éste la observó por unos segundos, para luego acomodarla junto a él, en aquella banca del parque. Su brazo la rodeaba y sus manos no dejaron de acariciarle hombros, brazos y cabello. 'Si no sientes lo mismo por mí, prefiero quedarme a tu lado, como amigo, antes que perderte por completo... Mi amada Yugi D'.


End file.
